Rubber
by raineylova93
Summary: Aku selalu membayangkan Kris sebagai karet gelang yang ditarik meregang terus-menerus. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melecut balik dan menggores kulit orang-orang yang telah membully dia selama ini. #apalah. Baca aja sendiri xD :p. (Krisyeol/little bit kaiyeol). Kris, Fem!Chanyeol #EXO
**Rubber**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Fem!Chanyeol, Kai, Fem!Baekhyun, Fem!Kyungsoo, Fem!Minseok, dll

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, genderswitch for all uke, school life, AU, OOC, yadong, dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Note: Ini alur maju-mudur-maju, jadi jangan bingung :)**

 **Summary Lengkap:** Aku selalu membayangkan Kris sebagai karet gelang yang ditarik meregang terus-menerus. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melecut balik dan menggores kulit orang-orang yang telah membully dia selama ini. #apalah. Baca aja sendiri xD :p. (Krisyeol/slight kaiyeol).

* * *

 **#Happy Reading##**

* * *

 **Kris, dimana kau?**

Lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada balasan.

 **Kris, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau belum datang juga? Beritahu aku. Plz**

Tiga menit berlalu. Masih tidak ada respon.

 **Kris?! Helooo! Wu Yifan?! Where are you?**

Dua menit kemudian

 **Hey, kawan,.serius nih apa yg terjadi?! Jangan buat aku panik :(**

Lima menit kemudian

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Earth on calling!**

Tiga puluh menit kemudian

 **%^ &%&#$hjsfgakfb?! Kau kemana sih?!**

Aku menatap layar ponselku putus asa. Pandanganku berkeliling ke segala penjuru, mencari satu sosok familier yang kukenal, tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun. Kris sudah janji mau datang. Dia sudah janji! Mana sih dia?

Saat berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, aku melihat hilir mudik orang dengan pakaian bermacam-macam gaya melintas di depan mata. Dentuman musik "ajeb-ajeb" melantun dari pengeras suara di segala penjuru rumah dan hentakannya begitu keras hingga menusuk gendang telinga. Bau minuman, asap rokok, dan parfum segala rupa campur-aduk di atmosfer. Bantal sofa dan remah-remah kue berterbangan kesana-kemari. Seluncuran milik Jungkook yang harusnya di halaman belakang kini nyasar di pinggir kolam renang. Seluncuran anak-anak yang mestinya dipakai bersenang-senang, sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi perosotan licin menuju kolam renang. Biarlah. Toh fungsinya masih sama, mereka juga menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang. Seorang cowok melompat dari seluncuran itu dengan gaya salto belakang yang indah lalu terjun masuk ke air dan menciptakan gelombang ombak yang membuat cewek-cewek bikini diatas balon karet bersorak-sorai sambil tertawa. Vodka, sake, wine, gin and tonic, segala jenis minuman didentingkan di dalam gelas-gelas kaca yang entah dibawa oleh siapa tadi. Aku ingat betul itu bukan gelas dari rumah ini. Dua sejoli berciuman mesra di bawah meja dapurku, dan ada satu lagi di dalam kamar. Aku mengusir pasangan mesum itu keluar sebelum mereka berbuat yang aneh-aneh di dalam sana. Salah seorang temanku yang bertugas sebagai DJ handal sedang beraksi dibalik alat keren yang banyak tombol-tombol rumitnya—aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu atau bagaimana cara dia menyelundupkan meja piringan elektronik itu kemari. Terlalu banyak orang disini, saking banyaknya sampai aku tidak sadar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan kegilaan apa yang sedang mereka perbuat. Ya ampun, maksudku, ini semua teman seangkatan dari sekolahku! Bayangkan betapa banyaknya mereka. Plus, aku cuma sendiri, jadi mustahil bisa mengawasi mereka satu-satu.

Sementara aku berpatroli menjelajahi ruangan demi ruangan di rumahku, badanku panas dingin dan gemetaran. Aku diliputi rasa cemas. Mataku terus berkeliling menangkap suasana yang begitu kacau balau. Tubuh-tubuh teler bergelimpangan dimana-mana, seorang cewek dari kelas sebelah hinggap di kamar mandi dan wajahnya tenggelam di lubang kloset, lagi-lagi aku menemukan ada yang bercumbu mesra di dalam kamar (Hih! Padahal sudah kubilang jangan masuk tadi!), boneka barbie milik Jungkook berakhir diatas alat pemanggang (entah bagaimana reaksi adikku saat tahu mainannya disamakan dengan daging giling), dua cewek berpakaian minim naik diatas ayunan kayu sambil twerking ala Miley Cyrus, sebagian lainnya berdansa di sekeliling kolam, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan beberapa orang dari kelasku ngobrol seru di ruang tengah dan ada gelas minuman di tangan mereka, dua anak cowok main game bola di lantai atas, di sudut lainnya main game poker online, sementara di pojok sana kerumunan kutu buku paling alim di sekolah yang (tak kusangka-sangka) malah bersemangat memelototi cewek-cewek telanjang sedang mencuci mobil, sekitar empat anak main tenis di dalam ruang baca (Bayangkan! Ruang baca!) yang di detik berikutnya langsung kuusir setelah bolanya nyaris memecahkan asbak rokok kesayangan appa, seorang cewek menari-nari dengan gaya sensual di meja ruang makan seperti Lady Gaga sementara gerombolan anak cowok bertampang mesum-setengah-teler heboh menyoraki mereka, ada sekitar lima anak gemuk sibuk menyedot minuman lewat lubang hidung, beberapa lomba makan pizza sampai berkotak-kotak, dan anak-anak bertampang yakuza main domino sambil merokok…ugh! Hanya dalam waktu sekejap rumahku telah disulap menjadi Night Club indoor-outdoor.

Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Mereka semua akan mengenalku setelah malam ini. Park Chanyeol, si Nona Rumah Pesta Ulang Tahun Terseru dan Terspektakuler Sepanjang Sejarah SMA Jeonju. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang: BAGAIMANA CARA MEMBERESKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN INI?

Apalagi daritadi rumahku bolak-balik kedatangan tetangga. Tidak, mereka tidak ingin ikut berpesta. Mereka semua komplain dan meminta aku menyelenggarakan pesta dengan lebih tenang.

Tenang?

Terakhir kali aku berusaha membuat mereka _tenang_ tapi malah berbuntut pada aksi anarkis seorang cowok berbadan paling kekar di sekolah menghajar salah satu kutu buku lalu mengunci si cowok malang itu di mobil pick-up milik tetangga. Ujung-ujungnya si pemilik mobil mendatangiku lagi sambil mengancam akan melaporkan ini ke orangtuaku kalau pestanya tidak segera dihentikan.

Yah, bukan berarti aku kebal atau bersikap masa bodoh terhadap ancaman. Percayalah, dari beberapa jam yang lalu aku sudah berkoar-koar meminta kesediaan hati mereka untuk pulang secepat mugkin. Berhasil? Tidak sama sekali! Teriakanku langsung dijawab oleh lemparan potongan blackforest tepat di wajah. Ya Tuhan, padahal yang punya rumah disini 'kan aku! Berani betul mereka!

Aku sudah minta tolong pada sahabatku—Baekhyun. Menyuruh si nona kelebihan eyeliner itu berkomplot untuk mengusir tikus-tikus ini pulang. Tapi alangkah susahnya kalau partner-in-crime yang paling kita percaya sedang tertimbun diantara tumpukan balon dan ngorok dengan damai sentosa setelah minum bergelas-gelas.

Oke, aku memang ingin namaku terukir dengan tinta emas dalam benak semua orang. Tapi kalau jadinya kacau seperti ini… bisa-bisa…

Aku menggigiti semua kuku jariku sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Kalau appa dan eomma pulang lalu melihat semua ini, maka pilihannya cuma ada dua: 1. Mati digantung, 2. Mati digantung setelah diceramahi panjang lebar.

Dua pilihan diatas sama-sama tidak bagus.

 _Sungguh_ , aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat kacau seisi rumah, tadinya niat awalku hanya ingin mengundang Baekhyun dan beberapa anak dari kelas. Tapi para tamu undangan seperti memiliki bakat untuk berkembang biak setiap menit dan sekarang jumlahnya semakin tak terkendali! Aku bahkan melihat seorang cowok yang jelas-jelas bukan anak Jeonju sedang ambil ancang-ancang berdiri di atap rumahku dan bersiap untuk terjun ke kolam renang.

Bisa apa cewek-hampir-delapan-belas ini? Aku terlalu lemah untuk mengusir tiga ratus orang sekaligus.

Uh.. oh?! Mau apa mereka?

Mataku kontan melotot mendapati si badan kekar sedang menggendong Mickey dengan gaya paling brutal dan berniat membakar ujung ekornya pakai korek api. Astaga, dia bahkan lebih parah dari adikku!

"TURUNKAN DIA! JANGAN GANGGU KUCINGKU!" bentakku pakai ekspresi paling sangar yang kumiliki.

Sambil terkekeh menyebalkan, dia menurunkan kucingku sambil berseru, "Huu! Payah!"

"Tidak seru!" timpal yang lain.

"Ayo kita ganggu anak-anak cewek saja."

"Ya, kita isengi mereka terus potret celana dalamnya!"

Aku geleng-geleng kepala sambil mencibir sinis saat mereka lewat didepanku dan melempar lirikan sekilas. Mungkin mereka agak segan karena masih menganggapku sebagai pemilik rumah. Ya sudahlah. Selama Mickey aman dan terbebas dari tangan-tangan iseng para preman tadi.

TRANGG! Kepalaku menoleh ngeri melihat guci antik eomma tergeletak di lantai dalam bentuk pecahan.

Ck, gawaatt…

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sudah kubilang jangan main tenis di dalam rumah!" omelku berkacak pinggang murka.

"Tapi di luar kan penuh sesak. Banyak orang joget. Kami mesti main dimana?" tanya Hongbin tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"BUKAN URUSANKU!" aku berteriak jengkel. "Sekarang keluar sana!"

Baekhyun mendesis marah dari tumpukan balon. "Apaan sih. Berisik!"

Kuhampiri dia lalu kuguncang-guncang bahunya. "Oh, Baekki, syukurlah kau bangun, tolong bantu aku usir semua orang-orang ini dong? Ya? Ya? Kau kan temanku?" bujukku memelas.

Baekhyun malah terkikik. "Teman? Teman itu apa ya?"

Sial. Dia teler parah.

"Apa teman itu semacam snack potato chips? Aku suka snack potato chips." Baekhyun terus mengoceh tak karuan soal snack potato chips, sementara aku berjongkok di depannya seperti pertapa putus asa yang hampir mati kehausan karena terlalu lama bertapa.

"Duh! Jangan bercanda dong!" aku ingin menangis karena temanku terlalu teler untuk ditempati curhat.

Baekhyun tertawa keras. "Lihat. Mukamu jelek sekali kalau begitu! Itu ekspresi apa? Sakit perut?"

"Ini bukan ekspresi sakit perut! Ini menangis, idiot!" jeritku. "Arghhh, ayolah, beri aku saran. Cepat! Sebelum orangtuaku pulang!"

"Tidak mau. Kau pikir dirimu kotak saran?"

Aku muak melihat dia menertawakan lelucon bodohnya sendiri. "Kumohon, pliss, bantu aku. Aku bakalan tamat kalau mereka pulang dan melihat—"

"Chanyeol!" suara nge-bass dari belakang menginterupsi kepanikanku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kai jalan tergesa-gesa kearah kami, seulas senyum tampan muncul di wajahnya. "Daritadi aku mencarimu."

Kesurupan setan apa dia mencariku? Maksudku, ini Kim Kai, cowok yang tidak pernah melirikku sama sekali.

Bukan masalah besar sih. Toh dia juga tidak pernah ada dalam daftar cowok impian yang ingin kukencani. Bukan berarti aku sangat pemilih dan jelek, tapi kebanyakan cowok-cowok idiot di sekolahku punya pola pikir terkutuk kalau cewek-cewek mungil seperti Baekhyun sangat cute buat dijadikan teman nge-date. Dan cowok-cowok yang kutaksir lebih banyak menolakku dengan alasan berbelit-belit yang intinya satu: Mereka terjerat oleh pesona Baekhyun. Ya. Mereka memang tidak bilang secara langsung kalau aku ini kelebihan zat besi, kurang imut atau apa. Cukup gambarkan saja lewat bahasa tubuh, dan aku bisa langsung tahu kalau orang itu beneran suka padaku atau tidak (aku ini lumayan peka lho).

"Hai." Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku dan memamerkan senyum menggoda.

Kai adalah pemimpin kelompok anak-anak keren. Dia tidak berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan cara biasa, dia meluncur, sambil mengumpulkan pujian dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Kalau dalam iklan di TV, mungkin dia tampil sebagai sosok yang matanya selalu berbinar-binar saat bicara dan mulutnya berbau mint segar. Dia haus perhatian, seperti anak anjing di dalam baskom air. Dia menghibur, dia suka memelesetkan lagu-lagu, memutar-mutar bola basket dalam kelas, dan membuat para guru kena serangan frustasi. Dia senang menindas orang lain, tapi kebanyakan dari kami hanya bisa tertawa melihat ulahnya, kami tidak berani nekat atau mencoba sok jadi pahlawan dengan membela korban-korban yang dia tindas—untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Taemin, Sulli, Krystal, Seulgi dan Irene—rombongan cewek-cewek keren—aku dan Baekhyun cuma penonton biasa dalam tatanan kelompok sosial di sekolah menengah. Kami ini sekedar penikmat dalam pertunjukan apapun yang disuguhkan oleh Kai dan kawan-kawannya. Bagi kami, bisa hidup tenang, bernapas dan menapakkan kaki di kantin saja sudah cukup.

"Hai." Aku membalas dengan senyum lebar. Seperti yang biasanya kalian lakukan saat cowok terpopuler di kelas jelas-jelas merayu kalian. "Ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku tidak menolak dibantu," katanya seperti biasa. "Kalau kau tidak ada kesibukan lain."

See… inilah Kim Kai, dia membuat hal-hal sepele seperti 'meminta tolong' terlihat luar biasa keren.

"Hmm, kau ingin dibantu apa? Biar kutebak, kau tidak bisa makan barbeque karena ada Barbie tersangkut di alat pemanggangnya?" tanyaku mencoba bergurau. Tapi Kai hanya berdiri disana dengan senyum tampan dan tatapan yang semakin intens, mengembalikanku ke mode salah tingkah.

"Tidak, Barbie itu makhluk yang tidak bersalah. Moonkyu yang melemparnya kesana, jadi secara teknis, dialah yang bersalah. Biar dia yang memperbaiki alat pemanggangmu, kau cukup membantuku di dapur saja. Bisa kan?"

"Oke." kuangkat bahuku sedikit sambil pasang ekspresi kalem. "Kau ingin buat sesuatu?" Tidak apa-apa bermanis-manis dengan berandalan di malam istimewaku, aku bisa mengisi waktu dengan cara mengobrol dengan Kai, sambil menunggu Kris datang.

"Barangkali…" dia berdehem. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan membuat apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin ngobrol-ngobrol biasa denganmu. Yaaa, saling mengakrabkan diri, mungkin?"

Aku mengernyit. "Bukannya di dapur sedang banyak orang?"

"Mereka semua sudah kuusir dari dapurmu." Kai terbatuk-batuk kecil lalu berdehem, dia kelihatan sangat ganjil dan mencurigakan. Mengingat dia lah yang selalu berhasil membuat cewek-cewek salah tingkah, tapi malam ini justru terbalik. Malah dia yang salah tingkah.

"Jadi gimana? Kuanggap ini sebagai 'ya'." ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Tentu saja, dia tidak butuh jawaban. Karena pertanyaan itu sekedar basa-basi busuk, dia seenaknya merangkul pundakku dan menggiringku ke dapur, seolah-olah dia yang punya kendali atas rumah ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak datang di pestaku sabtu kemarin?"

"Aku tidak bisa datang." kataku dengan nada sesantai mungkin.. "Banyak yang harus kukerjakan akhir minggu kemarin."

"Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan?"

"Oh iya dong. Aku bersenang-senang. Aku kelelahan sekarang. Akhir pekan kemarin benar-benar padat." jawabku berdusta. Kai tidak perlu tahu kalau aku menghabiskan Sabtu malam di depan komputer, bertukar e-mail ke teman-teman SD-ku dan menonton ulang semua koleksi film yang kumiliki. Aku sengaja menutupi diriku dengan ketidakjelasan, dan secara mengejutkan, dia tampak terkesan mendengarnya.

Kai tersenyum. "Apa kau selalu semisterius ini?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa gugup dan tidak nyaman dengan perhatian Kai. "Jadi gimana kesan dan pesan soal pestaku?"

"Keren. Ini semua hebat. Kau nona rumah yang luar biasa!" puji Kai entah tulus atau berusaha gombal. "Semuanya lancar-lancar saja kecuali baru-baru ini aku kedatangan dua mantan pacarku. Mereka semua bermulut besar seperti biasa, tukang cari masalah dan tidak bisa tutup mulut. Kau tahu apa yang kusukai darimu, Channie?" Kai mencondongkan tubuh terlalu dekat sampai aku bisa melihat potongan selada terselip di antara giginya. "Semua cewek yang pernah kupacari tidak pernah bisa tutup mulut. Mereka selalu merengek tentang cowok dan mengoceh untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Kau, sebaliknya, terlihat keren dibandingkan semua cewek yang senang tampil. Kau cewek paling pendiam yang tidak banyak omong di kelas, kau tidak berusaha menonjolkan diri seperti cewek-cewek pesolek lain dan harus kuakui, disitulah daya tarikmu."

Kabar terakhir: Aku tidak menonjol dan pendiam. Kesimpulan: Aku tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau malah sedih mendengarnya.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Kai langsung meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol bir. Dia membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas yang seperti sengaja diletakkan disitu.

Kai menyodorkan satu gelas kearahku. "Sudah punya pacar?"

Aku hampir tersedak ludah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakannya. "Eh, be-belum. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kai tersenyum penuh rayu. "Boleh aku mendaftar?"

Melihatku cuma bisa melongo tanpa bisa berkata-kata, dia langsung mengibaskan tangan. "Bercanda. Tidak usah heran begitu."

Aku berpura-pura tertawa menikmati leluconnya. "Sudah kuduga." kuteguk birku sampai habis, berjengit sedikit karena rasa alkohol yang tajam, lalu kusodorkan gelas kosong itu ke Kai. "Lagi dong."

Kai tersenyum lebih lebar sambil mengisi gelasku. "Dengan senang hati."

Seandainya ayahku berdiri disini lalu memergokiku bersama cowok-cowok dan minum alkohol, dia mungkin akan melemparku ke kolam berisi hiu lapar yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu. Tapi untungnya mereka tidak ada disini. Yah, lebih tepatnya, tidak perduli. Mereka lebih mementingkan rapat di luar kota. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh mereka untuk merayakan pesta dan bersenang-senang di hari istimewaku. Toh, aku punya cara sendiri untuk merayakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang begitu terang di depan sana. Begitu matanya sudah terbuka total, ia baru menyadari ternyata itu cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia menggeliat sebentar, memutar badannya hingga kini pandangan matanya tertuju ke langit-langit kamar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan nyawa yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menguap selebar-lebarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Begitu dia menunduk, Chanyeol tercekat kaget mendapati gaun hitam tali spagetinya telah berganti ke kaos oblong lusuh yang tampak asing. Kaos siapa ini?

Dia buru-buru menyibak selimut dan mengintip ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ternyata eng-ing-eng… _nothing_. Celana dalam yang semalam dia pakai raib entah kemana. Hanya dua kaki mulus yang ditutupi bagian bawah kaos yang panjang. Chanyeol tercekat sambil buru-buru menyelimuti dirinya serapat mungkin. Cewek itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan panik, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun dikamar ini yang melihat dirinya dalam keadaan kacau begini.

Oh My God. Bagaimana bisa?! Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali hanya Kai yang berusaha membujuk dia ke dapur, mereka minum-minum bersama untuk pertama kalinya dan Chanyeol sukses besar membuat Kai terkesan dengan teknik memasak telur dadar ala chef bintang lima.

Oh iya. Kai! Kemana cowok itu? Seingatnya, semalam namja itu hanya minum sedikit dan Chanyeol seperti pecandu alkohol berat yang minum terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Itu juga yang dia pertanyakan. Pikiran Chanyeol terbang kesana-kemari berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi bukannya ingat, kepalanya malah tambah nyut-nyutan.

Blank! Totally Blank! Dia tak ingat apapun. Chanyeol berteriak frustasi. Dia acak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

"Berisik!" gumam suara lain dari bawah selimut.

Eh… dari bawah selimut?

Chanyeol menoleh patah-patah. Ada gundukan lain di sebelah kiri, gundukan yang tadinya dia kira guling. Tapi guling macam apa yang bisa bicara?

Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan besar itu dan bola matanya nyaris loncat keluar menemukan tubuh cowok lain berbaring disampingnya. Tidak. Itu bukan Kai! Cowok itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans kusam dibawah perutnya. Celana jeansnya melorot sedikit di bawah pinggul sehingga Chanyeol bisa lihat dia memakai celana dalam merk Adidas.

Siapa cowok in—tunggu, dia ingat sekarang. Ini kan… Kris si 'ikan lele'!

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan dengan Kris?_

"Bangun, sialan! Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?!" Chanyeol memukuli lengan cowok jangkung itu kuat-kuat. "Bangun! Keluar dari kamarku! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?! Kau berbuat macam-macam ya?! Bangun bangun bangun!"

Kris tersentak bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Kepalanya tolah-toleh heran. Begitu dia lihat seorang gadis tinggi berwajah merah padam sedang mengenakan kaosnya, refleks dia berguling turun dari kasur dengan gerakan kaget dan cepat-cepat menempel ke tembok.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya melotot horror, juga panik setengah mati.

"Pertanyaan bagus, aku baru mau menanyakan hal yang sama padamu!" bentak Chanyeol berang. "Mengapa-kau-ada-di-kamarku?"

Kris berkedip bingung. "Apa?"

"Ini kamarku!" ulang Chanyeol tidak sabar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bukannya kau tidak jadi datang?"

Kris menatap ke sekeliling kamar dengan gaya orang linglung kemudian tatapannya kembali ke tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu… wow. Hanya berbalut selembar kain dan dia berani sumpah gadis itu tidak pakai apa-apa dibawah sana. Kaos kumal jelek begitu bisa berubah jadi benda paling indah yang menggiurkan saat menempel di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu kaosku."

Pipi Chanyeol merah merona. "Aku…" dia gelagapan. "Kaos ini… ya, mengapa kaos ini bisa ada di badanku?! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?! Ngaku aja deh!" tuduhnya kembali ke mode galak.

Kris menyipitkan mata tersinggung. "Aku melakukan sesuatu?" dia mendengus sinis. "Maaf ya, tapi aku _benar-benar_ cuma pemeran figuran yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian…" Kris berhenti, tampak ragu mau melanjutkan.

"Apa? Apa?" Chanyeol loncat turun dari kasur lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Kris. "Melihat kami apa?!" desaknya.

Kris balik menyoroti Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar yang sulit ditebak. "Kalian bersenang-senang. Aku tak terlalu ingat bagaimana persisnya. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah melayang."

Kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang hilang mulai bersatu di dalam kepala Chanyeol. Dia mulai ingat semalam Kai mengulurkan tangan ke belakang tubuh untuk membuka kaitan bra-nya, tubuh mereka merapat, kulit diatas kulit, tangan Kai bergerak ke seluruh area sensitif Chanyeol, lidahnya beraksi di cuping telinga, sementara tangan Kai menggerayangi bagian-bagian tubuh Chanyeol, bibir dan puting pun tak luput dari serangan, mereka terhempas jatuh, berguling dari kasur ke lantai saking bersemangatnya. Chanyeol bergetar dan berteriak keras karena sensasi-sensasi aneh yang membuatnya terbuai, cengkramannya di rambut Kai makin kuat. Namun pergulatan panas itu langsung terhenti karena Kai tersentak kebelakang, seseorang menarik tubuhnya menjauh, disusul kemudian kepalan tinju mendarat tepat di rahangnya. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, entah kenapa dia mengalami kesulitan untuk bangkit dan kedua kakinya selemas agar-agar jeli.

Sudah. Hanya sampai sejauh itu yang dia ingat. Karena potongan-potongan gambar berikutnya hanya berupa ingatan kabur yang gelap.

"Mulai ingat?" tanya Kris merusak lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng paranoid. "Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ya Tuhan…" dia merosot ke lantai dengan bahu berguncang karena isak tangis, seketika merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidur di sampingku?" cicitnya lemah.

Kris masih tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi, kau mengharapkan siapa yang tidur disampingmu? Si bajingan itu?"

Chanyeol semakin menunduk dalam-dalam, tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Aku tidak berniat menemanimu tidur, kalau kau masih berpikir aku berbuat macam-macam, lupakan saja. Karena sejauh yang kuingat aku hanya numpang tidur. Itupun karena kau terus merengek dan menarik-narik tanganku, aku jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Merengek? Benarkah dia melakukan itu semalam? Setelah berbuat tidak senonoh dengan seorang cowok, dia mengiba pada cowok lain untuk menemani dia tidur? Hebat. Chanyeol berubah menjadi penggoda kelas wahid hanya dalam waktu semalam. Apa kata dunia setelah ini?

"Kau langsung menyambar kaosku dan memakainya sebagai baju tidur."

O-oh… tidak hanya menyuruh cowok itu menemani dia tidur, Chanyeol juga 'mencuri' kaosnya.

Chanyeol memandangi sekujur tubuhnya dengan ekspresi blank. Dia bahkan baru sadar ada tiga bercak biru keungu-unguan di sekitar area paha.

"Ambil saja kaos itu. Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol tercekat. Bagaimana bisa orang ini dengan entengnya bilang "aku pergi dulu" sementara dihadapannya ada seorang gadis putus asa yang kemungkinan besar hendak bunuh diri?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu, menghalangi jalan keluar.

Kris mengerang gemas. "Jangan ini lagi. Kau sudah menahanku dari semalam! Aku sudah mengiklaskan kaos itu sebagai hadiah. Jadi bisakah aku pulang dengan tenang untuk membersihkan akuarium ikanku?"

Tanpa sadar raut tegang di wajah Chanyeol mengendur, bahkan di detik-detik begini cowok itu masih memikirkan ikan-ikan peliharaannya.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, beritahu dulu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kris memiringkan kepala, matanya menyipit. "Kau bercanda ya? Menanyakan masalah sensitif pada seorang cowok yang _bukan_ pelakunya?"

Chanyeol bergeming, tetap menunggu. "Waktu terus berjalan."

Herghh! Cewek keras kepala! Kris tepuk jidat keras-keras, lalu menggosok-gosok mukanya. "Ya ampun, anak orang yang susah kenapa aku yang ikut pusing!?" keluhnya gondok. "Entahlah. Tes kehamilan mungkin?"

Tes kehamilan! Nah, itu dia! Chanyeol berlari tunggang langgang melewati Kris, melesat cepat menaiki tangga, membongkar lemari pakaian milik eommanya dan berhasil menemukan sebuah test pack di laci paling bawah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Belum." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku baru menemukan ini beberapa detik yang lalu."

Kris melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bersender di daun pintu. "Waktu terus berjalan."

Chanyeol tarik buang napas dalam-dalam. Memantabkan tekad. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis dan telapak tangannya. Dia harus melakukan ini. Harus! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan dirinya masih 'seratus persen aman' dan jalannya menuju masa depan cerah belum tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran buruk menghantam kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Dia tidak akan dapat gelar sarjana dan semua tetangga mempergunjingkan dia sebagai cewek pendosa, namanya akan terus tercemar sampai ke liang lahat. Boro-boro gelar sarjana, di CV-nya nanti yang tertulis adalah: Park Chanyeol, pendidikan tertinggi: SMP.

Oke… itu baru menakutkan.

Kris datang, duduk tenang disebelahnya, tersenyum simpul dan meremas pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama-sama."

Ada yang tahu pepatah mata adalah jendela jiwa? Kayaknya dalam kasus Kris, pepatah tadi agak melenceng sedikit ke 'Senyum adalah jendela jiwa'. Chanyeol yakin betul Kris memiliki senyum itu. Dari caranya meremas bahu sampai mengatakan kalimat penenang seperti tadi, membuat Chanyeol semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan aneh yang tidak jelas. Bukan cowok ini yang bertindak, tapi kenapa malah dia yang berminat ingin melalui kesulitan apapun—yang sedang dialami Chanyeol—secara bersama-sama? Tidakkah manusia ikan ini terlalu… manis?

"Nah, sekarang. Masuk kesana." Kris menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. "Lakukan saja tes keparat itu, dan katakan pada dunia kau tidak akan jadi ibu muda dalam waktu dekat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kenal betul cowok ini, Kris Wu, saat dia baru pertama kali pindah ke Jeonju dan berstatus murid baru. Kehadirannya langsung mengundang kontroversi, bukan karena dia tukang tindas seperti Kai, justru karena dia sangat 'misterius' dan tahan banting. Selalu jadi objek bulan-bulanan Kai dan kawan-kawannya tapi tidak pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian apapun dengan mereka. Dia membuatku terkesan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Baekhyun dan aku melangkah menuju ke bangku dan mulai mempersiapkan tugas bedah kami untuk praktikum sains hari ini. Ketika kami menyiapkan peralatan, aku melihat Kris bersandar di salah satu bangku. Dia bersedekap, kakinya terjulur sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas, seolah tidak sadar dia harus mencari pasangan laboratorium.

Ryeowook ssaem masuk, hendak menghapus papan tulis ketika melihat Kris ongkang-ongkang kaki, dia langsung membentak cowok itu. "Ini bukan kantin, Wu Yifan! Cari pasangan dan mulai bekerja!"

"Aku tidak punya pasangan." jawabnya ringan. Membuat kami terkejut dengan rasa percaya dirinya, karena dia baru saja membuat pengakuan pada seluruh kelas kalau dia penyendiri dan hal tersebut bukan masalah besar.

Terlebih lagi, Kris bukan orang yang mau bersusah payah terikat pada satu kelompok khusus. Dia seperti kutu loncat. Kutu loncat yang sangat tampan. Kris masuk di SMA Jeonju pada pertengahan semester lalu. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di daerah pantai California yang makmur di Amerika sana. Orangtuanya bercerai dan dia pindah kesini untuk tinggal bersama kakek neneknya yang pengacara. Sedangkan ayahnya berprofesi sebagai Hakim Agung. Sebagian besar teman-teman di kelasku menganggap dia sombong dan enggan menghabiskan waktu untuk bergaul bersamanya. Tapi Kris tidak keberatan dicap aneh-aneh. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya sangat baik, bukan tipe yang pilih-pilih dalam bergaul. Ada beberapa kelompok tertentu yang dijauhi oleh anak-anak keren karena bisa memberi pengaruh buruk dalam reputasi. Contohnya para nerd, yang tidak punya kebiasaan lain pada jam makan siang selain duduk, membicarakan buku Harry Potter, sambil memencet jerawat. Lalu Kris tiba-tiba datang, bergabung bersama mereka dan ikut membicarakan janggut Professor Dumbledore.

Mungkin anak-anak yang menganggap dia sombong cuma sekumpulan bocah ingusan yang jealous dan merasa terintimidasi dengan sikapnya yang "tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang lain" atau "apa yang dibicarakan orang lain dibelakangnya". Pokoknya masa bodoh, begitulah Kris.

Ada beberapa tingkatan dalam penindasan. Kris tidak dipukuli atau dipermainkan. Tapi dia mendapat serangan secara verbal. Aku pribadi lebih suka serangan fisik, satu tonjokan dan selesai. Tapi dihina terus-menerus? Caci maki yang diberikan orang-orang pada Kris sama dengan karet gelang yang ditarik meregang setiap hari, terus, tarik terus, sampai akhirnya, karet itu akan melecut menggores kulitmu dengan parah.

Kris sangat cerdas, nilai plus yang justru membuat orang-orang semakin sirik padanya. Sayang dia tidak terlalu suka pelajaran olahraga juga basket, tapi tubuhnya tinggi menjulang tanpa alasan, sehingga dia dijuluki "Raksasa kuper". Pada minggu pertamanya, dia bilang dia menyukai ikan tropis dan masuk ke kelas sambil bawa-bawa buku 'Kamus Ikan Tropis Dunia'. Kai dan gengnya serta merta menjuluki Kris "Ikan Lele" dan sejak saat itu, dia berkeliling di koridor sambil menyandang gelar barunya dengan wajah datar. Tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Biasanya, kalau diganggu, dia cuma membalas dengan komentar sarkastis lalu berjalan pergi. Mungkin semua cowok ingusan di sekolah ini gerah melihat tingkah Kris yang kelewat cuek, itu sebabnya mereka senang mempersulit dia. Aku selalu membayangkan Kris sebagai karet gelang yang ditarik meregang terus-menerus. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melecut balik dan menggores kulit orang-orang yang telah membully dia selama ini.

"Ada lagi yang belum punya pasangan?" tanya Ryeowook ssaem pada seisi kelas.

Aku melirik Kai yang terkekeh dengan teman-temannya.

Jihoon mengangkat tangan perlahan dan Ryeowook ssaem menyuruh dia bergabung dengan Kris. Dengan langkah berat, Jihoon menghampiri Kris.

Kai berseru "Pecundang!" waktu cowok itu jalan melewati bangkunya. Jihoon mengacungkan jari tengah pada Kai. Sebaliknya, Kris tampak santai, selalu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika aku mengamati punggung Kris, dia tiba-tiba menoleh dan pandangan kami bertemu, aku kaget dia melempar senyum. Meski cuma lima detik.

Baekhyun menyikut tanganku sambil terkikik. "Cieee… ada apa dengan acara tatap-menatap tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku canggung.

"Kalian berdua merahasiakan apa dariku? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tebaknya sok tahu.

Aku berdecak malas. "Otot wajahnya berkedut sedikit dan kau menganggap dia mengirim sinyal padaku?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku kan cuma bertanya. Tidak perlu sewot begitu."

Di lain waktu, Kris tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku berjudul 'Rahasia Terumbu Karang Bawah Laut' ketika melintasi barisan meja-meja. Ini hari sialnya, karena kebetulan Kai ada disitu, cowok itu menunduk dan lebih cepat menyambar buku Kris.

"Wow, coba kita lihat seperti apa halaman tengahnya!" seru Kai sambil membuka lembar demi lembar, dia menemukan foto batu karang sebesar dua halaman di bagian tengah. Tawa beberapa anak di kelas mulai meledak, dan Kai yang menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa gambar seperti ini yang membuatmu meneteskan air liur, Ikan lele? Potongan batu karang ini seksi, iya kan? Majalah Playboy pasti terlalu membosankan bagimu. Kalau kau berkencan dengan cewek, apa kau mau dia pakai kostum Nemo?"

"Dia terangsang oleh ikan!" seru Moonkyu.

Terdengar ledakan tawa, aku duduk di kursiku, hanya bisa menunduk malu karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan pembelaan yang keren. Tapi wajah Kris sama sekali tidak memerah karena emosi. Dia tidak tampak gelisah maupun tersinggung, malah sangat tenang.

Kris menatap Kai seolah cowok itu kecoak yang memakai baju. "Wah, komentar-komentarmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku kagum."

"Oh ya?" balas Kai sambil mendongakkan dagu dengan sombong. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena di mataku, kau itu sebanding dengan bulu-bulu pada kaus kaki yang belum dicuci."

Selama beberapa saat, Kai tampak terkejut, kemudian matanya menyipit penuh kemarahan. "Kau memang orang aneh. Ikan lele!"

Kris merampas buku dari tangan Kai dan duduk di kursinya, mengabaikan suara-suara menghina seolah-olah itu hanyalah dengung nyamuk yang mengganggu. Kemudian, tanpa terlihat malu atau gengsi, dia membuka buku dan mulai membaca halaman tengah.

Pernah juga waktu Yesung ssaem memberi tugas mengenai Gandhi, dia bilang kami harus berpasangan dan masing-masing kelompok berisikan dua orang, satu cowok satu cewek, tidak boleh lebih. Aku nyaris menghampiri Baekhyun ketika Yesung ssaem mengumumkan bahwa dia telah membuat daftar nama.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian berpasangan dengan teman sendiri. Kelas ini harus lebih berbaur. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik nama yang akan kusebut: Dongwoon dan Minah, Moonkyu dan Baekhyun, Yifan dan Chanyeol…"

Aku mendongak terkejut. Tatapanku bersirobok dengan tatapan cowok itu, dia mengangguk singkat dan kembali melempar senyum manis. Dipasangkan dengan Kris bukan cara yang tepat untuk terbebas dari olok-olok. Seakan ingin menegaskan hal itu, Kai melempar gumpalan kertas ke mejaku. Aku segera membuka dan membacanya.

 _Kasihan sekali kau. Terjebak bersama Ikan Lele._

Kai menggambar ikan lele lengkap dengan kumis-kumis panjang di pojok kertas.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis sebagai balasannya. Aku tidak ingin bersikap keji agar diterima oleh Kai. Aku juga terlalu penakut untuk membela Kris. Akhirnya aku merobek sudut halaman bukuku dan mulai berpikir apa yang harus kutulis. Tapi otaku sekosong dinding yang baru dicat. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat balasan yang menarik. Jadi aku melakukan hal yang paling aman, mengabaikan kertas tersebut, memutar kepala hingga menghadap ke papan tulis dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kai.

Seusai kelas sejarah, aku menetapkan hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kai secara pribadi, walaupun masih bingung tentang bahan obrolan apa yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan orang-orang sepenting Kai. Namun diperjalanan menuju ke meja cowok itu, aku terhalang tubuh Kris. Dia betul-betul tinggi dan tampan. Berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Tasnya terselempang di bahu, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika mengamati reaksi canggungku.

"Sebagai teman kelompok, rasanya kurang afdol kalau kita tidak bertukar nomor telpon."

Terganggu oleh sosok Kai yang berdiri di belakang Kris dan menatap kami penuh rasa ingin tahu, telapak tanganku mendadak berkeringat karena gugup, aku memuntir-muntir ujung rambutku. "Oh iya, tentu."

Kris terlihat keheranan, lalu melempariku senyum manis. Dia masih belum sadar ada sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Santai saja, jangan grogi begitu. Aku tidak doyan makan orang kok." candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku ikut tertawa dengan tidak nyaman. "Ya, aku tahu." Kami bertukar nomor telpon dan aku segera putar arah untuk membereskan buku-bukuku diatas meja. Kai pura-pura melintas dan melempar tatapan penuh simpati ke Kris.

"Kau pasti senang ya, Ikan lele? Yesung ssaem sudah membagi-bagi kelompok begini, jadi kau tidak perlu memohon-mohon lagi ke orang-orang untuk berpasangan denganmu."

Dia menatap langsung ke mata Kai dan dengan suara sedingin es berkata. "Kawan, kadang-kadang aku ingin mengasihanimu. Walau itu artinya aku harus mengakui bahwa kau ada."

Kai melotot, ekspresi wajahnya seperti hendak membakar Kris hidup-hidup. "Brengsek. Jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak pernah mau macam-macam, Kai. Kaulah yang selalu duluan memulai." balas Kris setenang permukaan danau.

Beberapa dari kami menatap Kris dengan kagum. Hampir tidak ada seorang pun bisa membuat Kai gusar sekaligus tak berkutik dengan cara kalem seperti yang dilakukan Kris. Aku sendiri merasa bangga padanya. Meski tidak terlalu mengenal Kris, tapi aku cukup paham apa yang sedang berusaha dia tunjukkan pada kami. Ada banyak keberanian bercampur gairah dalam dirinya. Dia berkeliaran di sekolah tanpa merasa terbebani walaupun Kai dan pengikutnya menyebarkan gosip kalau dia sombong. Kalau diibaratkan sebagai pemain rugby, Kris adalah pemain yang sanggup berlari ke lapangan tanpa rompi anti peluru, helm baja, maupun alat pelindung mulut dan lutut. Siap menjegal semua yang menghalangi jalannya, tapi dia melakukan itu tanpa kemarahan. Dan dia berhasil membuktikan sesuatu.

Aku ingin seperti itu.

"Jangan sok suci. Dilihat dari sisi manapun kau tetap saja pecinta ikan yang aneh. Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan grup pelawak lalu pulang ke negaramu sana? Mungkin jadi Petani Ikan lele?"

Kris menggeleng-geleng, ditepuknya pundak Kai. "Dengar ya, lelucon ikan lele itu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Lain kali akan kupinjami kau buku tentang batu karang, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan nama kreatif lain untukku."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, masih pada hari yang sama, Kris mendatangiku di depan ruang lab sains.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" katanya. "Karena kau cewek, menurutmu, apa yang kau lihat darinya? Aku bingung sekali mengapa semua cewek di sekolah ini memuja-muja badut."

Aku terkikik. "Badut?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Kau pasti tahu siapa maksudku."

"Aku tahu siapa maksudmu." ucapku masih tertawa pelan.

Kris bersandar di salah satu loker. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana semua orang tahan ngobrol dengannya, dia memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang setara dengan manusia gua. Dia membuat lelucon-lelucon payah untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Itu palsu sekali."

"Kau datang kesini mencariku hanya untuk mengeluh soal Kai? Astaganaga. Ini keajaiban dunia kedua belas! Hore. Akhirnya Kris sebal juga." aku pasang aksi pura-pura senang.

Kris mendengus geli. "Jangan meledekku. Aku tidak sebal sama sekali. Hanya tidak habis pikir dengan semua orang."

"Kau iri karena cewek-cewek lebih memperhatikan dia? Kalau begitu tindas saja orang lain dan katai dia Ikan Louhan."

Tawa Kris meledak. "Sori, Non. Tindas-menindas itu bukan caraku. Lagipula ikan louhan itu manis kok. Semua orang mau jadi ikan louhan."

Aku meringis. "Pasti ada yang salah di otakmu. Tidak heran kalau Kai menganggapmu aneh."

Kris masih menatapku, entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa sinar matanya agak berbeda. Kepercayaan diri di matanya seperti tersedot habis dan lenyap lewat udara. Gawat. Jangan bilang dia tersinggung…

"Kau menyukai Kim Kai. Pasti begitu." dia menyimpulkan seenak jidatnya.

Aku terperanjat dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku di tanganku, kaget _plus_ tidak menyangka bakal dituduh. "Apa?"

"Kau sama seperti cewek-cewek di sekolah ini. Kau termasuk dalam grup pemuja yang isinya cewek-cewek menyedihkan. Hanya menilai seorang cowok dari cara dia menarik perhatian, menginjak-injak yang lemah, dan merk sepatu apa yang dia pakai hari ini. Jujur saja, Chanyeol. Tadinya kupikir kau berbeda."

"Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu," ucapku kasar, sambil menyusrukkan buku ke dalam loker dengan penuh dendam. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa? Seenaknya datang dan menilai orang. Gampang tersinggung pula! Kami baru enam minggu jadi teman sekelas dan baru dipasangkan beberapa menit yang sebagai teman kelompok. Dan dia berlagak seolah-olah telah mengenalku dengan baik? Dia pasti bercanda.

"Kau tidak kenal siapa aku, jadi tutup mulut dan pergi sana!" usirku galak.

"Tidak mau. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau suka padanya?"

"Tidak." bantahku defensif.

"Oke." dia angkat bahu, berlagak tidak tertarik. "Pertanyaan nomor dua dan tiga. Apa yang kau lihat dari cowok macam itu? Mengapa kalian, para cewek, masih mau mengobrol dengannya setelah melihat semua tindakan bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan yang dia lakukan?"

"Oh, jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kami—para cewek—lakukan? Mengabaikannya?" tanyaku balik menantang, kulipat juga kedua tanganku di depan dada, supaya tidak kalah gaya.

"Jangan diabaikan. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian mengabaikannya. Dia tidak pantas diabaikan, dia lebih pantas didatangi beramai-ramai dan diberi tahu pelan-pelan, supaya dia sadar kalau ternyata dia cuma seonggok cowok payah."

Aku memutar mata. "Silahkan mimpi sana."

"Pertanyaan keempat, kenapa kalian—para cewek—begitu ingin disukai olehnya?"

Aku membanting pintu lokerku kesal. "Sudah cukup dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing! Lagipula tidak ada salahnya ingin disukai. Kalau kau ingin disukai orang-orang, berhentilah memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan banyak-banyak berbaur sana! Dengan begitu namamu akan bersih dari imej sombong." Secara langsung aku mengatai dia egois, aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi kalau dia sebegitu penasarannya dan terus bertanya "kenapa?", hanya itulah jawaban yang bisa kuberikan. Suka atau tidak. Terimalah kenyataan.

"Aku memikirkan diri sendiri karena aku tidak tertarik untuk mengubah kepribadianku agar bisa diterima. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi orang lain yang bukan diriku."

"Ya, tapi semua orang harus melakukan perubahan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Tidak ada yang seratus persen jujur." aku masih bersemangat mendebat argumennya.

"Aku lebih suka bersikap konsisten daripada menipu diri sendiri demi perubahan."

Oke. Perlu kutarik kembali ucapanku tadi, aku tidak ingin jadi seperti dia. Cowok ini benar-benar kepala batu.

"Omong kosong." cibirku. "Semua orang berpura-pura, tergantung dengan siapa mereka bergaul."

Kris memiringkan kepala, hal yang tadinya kuanggap manis sekarang tampak lebih mirip tantangan. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Pertanyaan lagi! "Aku tidak takut apa-apa." jawabku marah.

"Kau terlihat takut akan sesuatu." Kris tetap ngotot.

"Tidak! Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku."

Kris menatapku lama, saking lamanya aku terpaksa berpaling kearah lain karena salah tingkah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" semburku judes.

"Dalam tatanan sosial, kau ini perannya sebagai penonton. Iya kan? Penonton yang merasa tidak nyaman." tebaknya, lagi-lagi tepat sasaran, tapi aku tidak akan sudi mengakui itu.

"Diam." aku melangkah pergi, mengira Kris akan capek lalu menyerah menguliahiku tentang nilai-nilai kehidupan. Ternyata aku salah. Dia ikut dibelakangku! Mengekor seperti anak itik. Maunya apa sih?

"Jadi aku salah?" tanyanya berusaha menyamai kecepatan langkahku.

Aku mendengus penuh kebencian dan berjalan lebih cepat. "Tutup mulut. Pergi jauh-jauh. Jangan ganggu aku."

Bukannya pergi, dia terus menyerocos. "Kelompok-kelompok disini sangat memuakkan, aku sudah cukup muak dengan sistem kelompok sosial di sekolah Amerika."

"Kalau begitu pindah ke sekolah lain saja. Dasar individualis."

"Aku mandiri." ralat Kris, tanpa malu-malu masih melempar senyum percaya diri. Sori ya, tidak mempan!

"Urus sana akuarium ikan tropismu." Aku melangkah menjauh dengan terburu-buru. Betapa sialnya dipasangankan sebagai partner kelompok dengan cowok menyebalkan dan sok bijak. "Dan maaf kalau aku tidak seberani dan sekuat kau."

"Hei, santai. Aku tidak sedang menilaimu kok."

Aku berhenti mendadak, lalu balik badan sampai wajah kami persis berhadapan. Sekilas, kami terlihat seperti dua musuh bebuyutan yang siap berduel. "Kau tidak sedang menilaiku?!" pekikku habis kesabaran. "Kau sudah melakukannya daritadi! Menilaiku, menuduhku yang aneh-aneh, mencerocos ini itu, mendikte, bersikap sok tahu. Kau benar-benar anak Mahkamah Agung yang hebat. Salut padamu." tukasku sarkastik. Tidak hanya dia yang bisa menyindir orang, aku juga bisa.

Kris menatapku penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Yang tadi kelepasan."

Aku balas menatap dengan sorot jengah, sudah tidak terkesan lagi melihat senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berdering setelah pelajaran sains hari berikutnya dan aku membereskan bukuku, sambil mendengarkan Kai bercerita tentang PlayStation barunya ke Tao, ketika Kris mendekat ke samping mejaku dan berdiri disana. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai aku selesai membenahi alat-alat tulis. Kami telah mengatur pertemuan untuk tugas Gandhi dan rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti kami sudah sepakat akan mengerjakannya di rumahku.

Tiba-tiba Kai berhenti bicara dan meneliti Kris dari atas ke bawah. "Mau apa kau?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kris ringan. "Hanya menunggu Chanyeol."

Kai menatapku dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Apakah ada sesuatu diantara—"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami!" potongku buru-buru, baru sadar kalau cara bicaraku tadi kesannya aku malu ketahuan punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris.

Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Cowok itu mengerutkan alis dan menjauh.

Harus kuakui, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejarnya. Tidak secara terang-terangan. Tidak di depan Kai dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin nanti akan kutemui dia seusai jam sekolah. Toh kami akan ketemuan di rumahku.

Kai terkekeh. "Kayaknya si Raksasa Kuper patah hati. Kau berhasil menghancurkan hatinya, Ratu es."

Aku berhasil menghancurkan apa? Dan siapa Ratu Es?! "Kami akan mengerjakan tugas sejarah bersama…" selama sesaat, sentuhan keberanian muncul dalam diriku. "Dia bukan orang jahat. Jangan ganggu dia terus. Berhenti memberinya julukan konyol."

Kai menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau naksir dia?"

"Tidak." ucapku menghindari kontak mata.

Kai menatapku semakin lekat, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu di retina mataku. "Iya juga sih, kau tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang punya selera buruk."

Keberanianku merosot. Aku menunduk memandangi tanganku, merasa telah mengkhianati Kris. Cepat-cepat kutarik ponselku dari kantong bagian samping tas ransel. Aku akan minta maaf lewat sms. Lebih aman dan terhindar dari konflik adu mulut. Kemungkinan besar kalau bicara langsung kami akan ribut-ribut lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku sedang malas beradu argumen dengan Kris. Yah, setidaknya kalau ketemu nanti suasananya tidak bakal terlalu canggung, karena kami sudah berbaikan lewat sms.

Aku keluar dari kelas sebelum Kai sempat berkomentar yang aneh-aneh, lalu mengetikkan sebaris kalimat di kotak pesan.

 **Hai, maaf soal tadi, aku tidak ada maksud, kuharap kau tidak sakit hati :(**

Kukirim pesan itu. Harap-harap cemas menunggu balasannya. Semoga dia membalas… semoga dia membalas…

Layar ponselku berkedip-kedip, menandakan ada satu pesan baru yang masuk. Nyaris saja aku terlonjak girang memikirkan dia masih mau repot-repot membalas pesanku, padahal aku telah menyinggung perasaannya.

 **Tidak apa-apa. Kau dimana?**

Aku mengetik balasan lagi.

 **Koridor lantai satu. Kau dimana? :)**

Balasan dari Kris muncul kurang dari sepuluh detik.

 **Parkiran. Tertarik membolos?**

Membolos? Kris mengajakku bolos? Tapi setelah ini kan ada ujian essay bahasa inggris! Dia pasti tidak serius.

 **Kau bercanda ya? Setelah ini ujian essay bahasa inggris (x_x;). Miss Tiffany bisa menghukum kita kalau tahu!**

Sambil menunggu balasan, tanpa sadar aku senyam-senyum sendiri. Ini aneh, aku menikmati interaksiku di dunia pesan singkat dengan Kris.

 **Apa kau selalu seperti ini?**

Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa jawabannya malah tidak nyambung?

 **Seperti apa? Kau ini ambigu sekali sih. Orang tidak akan mati kalau mengetik pesan panjang-panjang :p**

Aku bersandar di lokerku, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dagu, menatap langit-langit, mengitung jumlah garis yang melintang diatas sana, pada hitungan ke dua puluh, ponsel di tanganku bergetar. Dengan rasa antusias aku membuka kotak pesan.

 **Pakai icon. Itu konyol.**

Sial. Dia mulai sok lagi. Akan kubalas!

 **Lebih konyol orang yang sok misterius. Tidak seperti kau, aku menyenangkan dan sopan, aku tidak menolak pendekatan orang dengan kata-kata singkat B-)**

Hah! Makan itu ikan lele!

 **Kau menyebut dirimu menyenangkan. Aku menyebutnya dengan istilah lain.**

Sejauh ini ada perkembangan, dia tidak sesingkat tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku gantian membalas dia dengan satu kalimat?

 **Terserah.**

Nah, dia pikir cuma dirinya saja yang bisa sok misterius?

 **Apakah kau begitu takut orang akan membencimu?**

Aku memelototi layar ponselku dengan sebal. Mulai bosan melihat balasan tidak nyambungnya.

 **Kau ngomong apa. Aku tidak mengerti satupun omonganmu Mr. Blank, Ignore Everything and Everyone. :-(**

Kutekan tombol send pakai tenaga super saking gemasnya. Rasakan! Supaya gelar kehormatannya bertambah satu. Walaupun aku tidak yakin Kris akan menganggap sindiranku itu sebagai hinaan, mungkin dia justru menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

Iya ya, apa balasanku terlalu payah? Mungkin dia akan mengganggap itu sebagai… ah, apa peduliku?! Terserah dia mau menganggapnya bagaimana.

 **Temui aku di parkiran. Kita makan siang di luar. Akan kubuat kau mengerti.**

Alisku bertaut, mulutku berkedut-kedut menahan senyum geli. Mengerti soal apa? Dasar cowok ambigu. Entah kenapa membayangkan Kris duduk kepanasan di kap mobil, terpanggang matahari karena menunggu di parkiran membuatku cekikikan sendiri. Dengan asumsi dia punya mobil. Mungkin tidak punya. Mungkin dia terpanggang matahari di tempat lain. Entahlah.

 **Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi? INGAT. Ujian essay. Miss Tiffany!** :-o

Ada jeda sebentar, tak lama ponselku bergetar lagi.

 **Dia tidak datang.**

Cepat-cepat aku membalas.

 **Darimana kau tahu? :s**

Jeda sejenak—lalu dia membalas.

 **Tahu saja.**

Balasan macam apa itu? Aku memutar mata dan kembali mengetik.

 **Cepat bilang! Plis, kalau kau membalas "ada deh" aku berani jamin nomormu ini beserta seluruh pesan-pesannya terancam masuk tempat sampah.**

Selama beberapa waktu tidak ada jawaban, kupikir dia sudah melupakan percakapan kami dan pergi makan siang sendiri karena jenuh membaca smsku. Tepat saat aku berjalan menjauhi loker, ada pesan lain yang masuk.

 **Tiffany kakak sepupuku. Dia sedang mengunjungi sanak keluarga di Kanada. Nah, sekarang, apa kau sudah puas? Berhenti bertanya dan cepat temui aku di parkiran. Setelah dari makan siang kita bisa langsung ke rumahmu untuk kerja tugas.**

Wow. Double wow! Ini sms terpanjang dalam sejarah lima menit kami.

 **Baiklah. Sebagai penghargaan atas sms panjang pertamamu, kita akan makan siang bersama \\(^0^)/**

Aku melewati beberapa orang yang kukenal di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, sebagai orang yang ramah, tentu saja aku mampir untuk menyapa mereka dan berbasa-basi sebentar. Ada Kyungsoo dan Minseok sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Hai!" sapaku.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" balas mereka kompak. Dua cewek itu seperti pasangan hamster kembar menurutku, dimana ada Kyungsoo disitu ada Minseok. Sama-sama mungil dan tembem pula.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Minseok.

Aku mengedipkan mata. "Rahasia."

"Cieee." dua orang itu sama-sama menyeringai centil.

Kyungsoo mencolek pinggangku. "Jangan lupa traktir kalau sudah jadian."

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan pergi. Tidak ingin memberikan detail terlalu banyak. Lagipula aku tidak berencana jadian dengan Kris. Maksudku… mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku hampir mencapai pintu ketika layar ponselku berkelap-kelip, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Udara sejuk disertai angin sepoi-sepot menerpa rambut saat aku membuka pintu, rupanya tidak panas diluar sini. Aku salah duga. Kris tidak kepanasan, juga tidak terpanggang matahari, mungkin dia sedang enak-enakan di bawah pohon.

 **Kau norak.**

Apa?

 **Terserah. Kau di MANA sih? Di pepohonan? Tidak bisa lihat nih :(**

Sunyi senyap—beberapa detik kemudian ponselku berbunyi.

 **Aku melihatmu.**

Hah? Masa? Kupandangi sekelilingku, aku sudah sampai di tepi lapangan bola. Ada area luas yang mirip parkiran dengan beberapa baris pepohonan di depan sana. Apa dia sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon itu? Karena aku tidak melihat seorang pun. Aku baru hendak bertanya ketika pesan lain masuk di ponselku.

 **Cari sendiri.**

Tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni sms sok misterius tanpa emosinya, kuketik balasan paling singkat: **Oke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris mengajakku makan di sebuah kafeteria "favorit nomor pertama" dalam daftar tempat makan kesukaannya yang wajib di datangi. Kafeteria apaan? Tempatnya biasa sekali. Meja-mejanya terbuat dari baja dengan kursi-kursi baja yang dilapisi kain warna coklat. Menunya ditulis dengan huruf kecil dan setiap hidangan hanya terdiri dari satu kata. Misalnya "sup", "bebek", dan sebagainya. Aku tahu itu tampak keren dan minimalis, tapi sup apa? Daging bebek masak apa? Sudah begitu tidak ada tulisan harganya. Bukankah itu illegal? Bagaimana kalau ada orang bodoh keterbelakangan mental datang dan dia mengira semua makanan disini gratis? Memangnya mereka mau menyalahkan orang itu kalau dia tidak bayar?

Semua serba ambigu. Tak heran Kris suka tempat ini.

Aku sedang berusaha memutuskan mau pesan sup atau salad ketika seorang gadis ramah bercelemek hijau datang mendekati kami. "Halo. Bolehkah saya jelaskan menunya?"

Oke, pemilik kafe ini merepotkan sekali. Sengaja menulis menu yang tidak dipahami siapapun lalu membayar orang lain untuk menjelaskan semuanya?

"Untuk hidangan sup hari ini adalah sup brokoli dan jagung dengan kaldu ayam organik, sama French Onion sup dengan taburan keju swiss dan mozzarella. Pilihan daging bebeknya ada Bebek kuah pedas dan Bebek peking goreng presto. Saladnya ada Garden salad sama Caesar salad. Terus daging steak pilihan untuk hari ini ada Mushroom Bleu sirloin, Royal sirloin sama Top sirloin…"

Dia merunutkan hidangan mulai dari awal dan karena ini semua terlalu banyak untuk ditangkap telinga, aku langsung berhenti mendengarkan, lebih fokus memeriksa e-mail masuk.

"French onion sup dan air putih saja. Terima kasih." potongku sambil tersenyum.

Kurasa Kris juga tidak terlalu mendengarkan, dia sedang mengecek sesuatu di laptop dan keningnya berkerut. "Mushroom bleu sirloin dengan jus apel. Trims."

Pramusaji itu selesai mencatat semua pesanan lalu memberi isyarat pada pramusaji lain untuk membawakan keranjang roti. Sesudah mereka pergi, Kris menutup laptop itu dan memasukannya dalam tas tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Gandhi?" tanyanya langsung.

Aku terhenyak, dia lebih mirip pewawancara kerja yang sedang menyudutkan para pelamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, obrolan ringan atau apapun!

"Jangan disini dong, memangnya kau bisa membicarakan Gandhi sambil mengunyah daging steak?"

"Aku bisa membicarakan Gandhi sambil gosok gigi," jawab Kris seperti tidak menerima penolakan. "Nah, sekarang kembali ke pertanyaan awal, apa yang kau ketahui soal Gandhi." Seakan untuk menunjukkan tekad seriusnya, Kris mengeluarkan pulpen dan selembar kertas. Dia tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar diwawancarai!

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mulai berpikir keras. "Uhmm… dia… orang india?"

Kris menulis "orang india" di kertasnya. Ya Tuhan, dia serius sekali sih.

"Terus apa lagi yang kau tahu?" dia menatapku.

"Uhmm…" aku mengetuk-ngetuk bibirku. "Dia… pelopor gerakan nasionalisme di india. Iya kan?"

Kris tidak menjawab, dia menulisnya di kertas. "Lalu?"

Aku mencoba menggapai-gapai kemungkinan apapun yang kuketahui soal Mahatma Gandhi. Setelah putar otak selama tiga menit, aku langsung menyerah. Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa soal Gandhi kecuali dia seorang kakek dari masa lampau yang senang memakai kacamata bulat ketinggalan jaman.

Aku angkat tangan. "No comment. Gimana denganmu? Apa yang kau tahu soal Gandhi?" tanyaku balik dengan nada mengancam. Kertas dan pulpennya pindah ke tanganku.

"Yang kuketahui, Gandhi itu pengacara ternama di Afrika Selatan, dia baru lulus dari studinya di hukum ketika penjajah Inggris masuk di India pada tahun 1877. Dia pemimpin rohani dibalik kemerdekaan India, dia menentang penjajahan tanpa kekerasan, juga telah banyak menginspirasi berbagai generasi aktivis-aktivis demokrasi dan anti-rasisme seperti Martin Luther King, Jr. dan Nelson Mandela."

Aku kebingungan menyalin karena Kris cepat sekali. "Maaf, bisa diulangi?"

Kris tidak memperdulikan wajahku yang merana, dia malah asik mendongeng sendiri. Ampun deh. "Gandhi memutuskan untuk jadi aktivis politik setelah dia diperlakukan tidak adil, ceritanya bermula ketika duduk di dalam kereta api menuju Pretoria, Gandhi diminta meninggalkan kursi penumpang kelas satu, padahal dia sudah membayar mahal tiketnya. Kondektur kereta, seorang keturunan inggris berkulit putih, dengan sinis mengatakan selain orang kulit putih, yang lain tidak boleh menempati gerbong kelas satu. Katanya orang india hanya boleh naik gerbong kelas tiga. Tetapi Gandhi menolak dan bersikeras untuk menempati kursi yang telah dibayarnya, akhirnya dia ditendang keluar dari kereta."

"Si kondektur yang ditendang?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan. Gandhi." jawab Kris. "Sejak saat itulah Gandhi memiliki tekad kuat ingin memerdekakan bangsanya dari penjajahan Inggris."

Wow. Tidak menyangka, awal mula perjuangan tokoh masyarakat terkenal seperti Gandhi dimulai gara-gara dia pernah ditendang keluar dari kereta. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau—

"Sudah kau tulis?" tanya Kris memperhatikan kertas catatan yang masih kosong. Alisnya berkerut protes. Sial. Karena keasikan mendengar aku lupa menulis.

Aku meringis. "Habis kau bicara cepat sekali sih. Aku kan jadi susah."

Kris tarik buang napas panjang-panjang, seolah dia sedang berhadapan dengan lusinan balita di taman bermain. "Begini saja, kau cari materi tentang latar belakang Gandhi, aku cari materi tentang sepak terjangnya semasa hidup. Nanti kita gabung, tapi jangan sekedar _copy-paste_. Baca! Lalu tulis ulang apa yang kau pahami. Supaya kalau pas presentasi bukan cuma satu pihak yang aktif."

Kentara sekali dia sedang meremehkan aku. "Oke," ucapku dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Akan kupastikan pada saat diskusi nanti, akulah yang lebih banyak menjawab."

Kris mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyerupai senyum meledek. "Yaa, kita lihat saja nanti."

Semangkuk sup prancis baru dihidangkan di depanku, masih panas, dan mendadak nafsu makanku timbul. Aku menikmati aroma harumnya baru kemudian menyendok sup ke mulut. _Astaga_ , sup ini enak sekali. Pasti harganya juga _enak_. Berhubung Kris yang bayar, jadi tugasku hanya mengenyangkan perut dan berterima kasih. Aku menikmati sup dengan lahap seperti belum makan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?" Kris tersenyum geli.

"Jelas."

Aku berhenti makan ketika tatapan Kris tidak juga beralih dariku, malah roti di depanya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. "Kau tidak mau roti?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku biasa makan roti sebagai hidangan penutup."

"Oh." aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih untuk ini." kataku sedikit salah tingkah. "Rasanya luar biasa enak, padahal waktu pertama kali masuk kesini aku sempat pesimis."

Kris balas tersenyum. "Hampir semua orang selalu pesimis saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Pepatah "Jangan nilai buku hanya dari sampul luarnya itu benar", kau tidak boleh cepat menyerah terhadap sesuatu sebelum mencoba dan memahaminya lebih dalam."

Pramusaji tiba-tiba datang dan menyela omonganku dengan membawa seguci air, dua gelas bening dan hidangan daging steak lezat milik Kris.

"Kau tidak terburu-buru kan?" tanya Kris sambil mengiris _steak_ -nya.

"Tidak." aku menyendok sup lebih banyak. "Memangnya setelah ini kau ada rencana jalan?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Cuma bertanya." Ada jeda sejenak ketika Kris menuangkan air ke gelasnya—lalu dia mendongak menatapku. "Kau… tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kai?"

Tolong. Jangan topik tentang ini lagi. "Kenapa sih kau terobsesi sekali?" tanyaku risih.

"Ada atau tidak?" desaknya.

"Tidak ada! Daripada mengurusi hubungan orang, mending makan dulu. Daging steak dingin itu tidak enak dan keras, gigimu bisa rusak kalau ngotot. Percayalah."

Bisa kurasakan tatapannya yang semakin dalam. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, lalu ke arah lain lagi, berusaha menghindarinya. Aku menuang air ke gelasku lalu meneguknya, agak terlalu cepat sampai aku tersedak, batuk-batuk heboh dan airnya menetes dari dagu ke baju seragamku.

"Pelan-pelan." Kris tertawa pelan, meraih kotak tissue dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Rasa air putihnya enak sekali ya sampai tumpah-tumpah segala."

Sialan. Ini kan gara-gara dia juga. Senang sekali membuat orang grogi. "Trims." kubersihkan noda tetesan air pakai gerakan gugup yang memalukan.

"Kau gadis yang cantik."

Maaf? Tunggu sebentar. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Kris merayuku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kau terlalu istimewa untuk berandalan kelas kacang seperti Kim Kai. Itulah mengapa aku agak terobsesi membombardirmu dengan banyak pertanyaan. Jika Gandhi memulai pemberontakan setelah ditendang dari kereta, aku bisa memulai pemberontakan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Aku tidak ingat kepalanya dihantam beton waktu di perjalanan tadi. Karena ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak masuk akal yang membuatku berdebar. Senyumnya meluluhkan seluruh pertahananku dan anehnya, tubuhku merespon dalam bentuk gelombang-gelombang ekstrem. Naik dari jantung menuju ke pipi.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atau kesebelah mana aku harus berpaling. Ini diluar kendaliku. Terlalu membingungkan dan canggung! Suasananya berbalik dengan cepat. Akan lebih mudah jika Kris bersikap menyebalkan seperti kemarin-kemarin, jadi aku bisa menampakkan wajah bosan dan kabur naik bus kalau aku muak. Tapi kali ini dia bertingkah manis, terlalu manis sampai wajahku panas. Jujur, walaupun ini bukan pengalaman pertama aku dirayu cowok, tetap saja rasanya grogi bukan kepalang. Aku pasti terlihat sangat payah dan kikuk.

Ponsel di meja mendadak berdengung, dan secara refleks aku meraihnya. _Yes! Saved by the phone!_ Ini pengalihan yang bagus, aku bisa sengaja berlama-lama kirim sms sampai Kris bosan sendiri dan kembali pada steak lezatnya.

Ternyata Hani ahjumma, tukang salon langganan ibuku, bertanya apakah aku free dan bisa menemuinya besok karena ibuku telah menjadwal kunjungan 'creambath bareng' jam enam sore.

 **Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak telah memberitahuku, ahjumma. Pokoknya besok aku bebas tugas dari apapun dan bersedia datang dengan ibuku. Love, Chanyeol ;) xxxxoo**

Saat aku kembali meletakkan ponsel di meja, Kris sedang asik menikmati daging steak sambil sesekali meneguk jus apel. Perhatiannya teralih keluar jendela, tapi aku tahu betul dia sedang menungguku mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai balasan kata-kata romantisnya tadi.

 _Well_ , kalau begitu, selamat menunggu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari sekolah keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun, Minseok dan Kyungsoo ke toko buku. Kami sedang duduk di kursi penumpang bus, mengobrol seru tentang pesta ulang tahunku yang akan diadakan hari sabtu, siapa-siapa saja yang harus kuundang serta segala macam tetek bengek dresscode dan dekorasi, ketika aku melihat Kris melintas cepat di trotoar. Wajahnya datar, nyaris membatu. Aku tidak tahu apakah gara-gara angin atau ada orang yang menyenggolnya, tapi entah bagaimana dasinya miring. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali, padahal penampilannya bermasalah. Matanya lurus kedepan. Benar-benar cuek. Tak tahan aku untuk menegurnya.

 **Dasimu miring. :p**

Aku menunggu sekitar tiga puluh detik, sampai akhirnya dia merogoh saku celana. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya terenyak kaget. Ketika dia balik badan dan mencari-cari di antara para pejalan kaki, aku buru-buru kirim sms lagi.

 **Di atas bus. Beberapa jengkal di belakangmu. :)**

Bus yang kutumpangi kembali bergerak lambat, merayap diantara kepungan mobil-mobil, lalu lintas begitu padat sehingga kami berhenti lagi di lampu merah yang tak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri. Sekarang busku sudah sejajar dengan posisinya. Dia berpaling, mendongak ke kaca jendela, memperbaiki dasi, mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian melepaskan senyum manis.

Harus kuakui, senyumnya memang lumayan. Agak menghentikan detak jantung, terutama kalau datangnya tak disangka-sangka.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meniupkan napasku ke jendela supaya kacanya berembun lalu kutulis pesan berupa bentuk hati, biar semua pejalan kaki dan seluruh penumpang bus bisa melihat betapa noraknya aku.

Tidak. Itu sinetron sekali.

Kris berjalan menjauh dari kaca, lalu naik ke bus lain yang berhenti di depan sana, aku merasa sedikit kecewa, tadinya kukira dia akan gabung disini.

"Hoi! Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

Aku tersentak kaget karena seseorang meniup leherku, rupanya Baekhyun.

Dia cekikikan puas melihat tampangku yang cengo. "Lagi lihat siapa sih?"

Aku berpaling ke jendela, menyembunyikan pipiku yang kuyakin berubah warna. "Pejalan kaki."

"Pejalan kaki siapa kalau boleh tahu?" tanyanya semakin menyebalkan. "Yang tadi ya? Yang senyumnya ganteng bukan main?"

"Chan, yang bicara itu disini! Bukan di jendela!" protes Kyungsoo. "Ayo dong lihat sini mukanya."

"Chanyeol kepingin pindah tuh kayaknya. Udah pindah sana, kejar pangeranmu, kami rela kok." timpal Minseok ikut-ikutan.

Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di kaca jendela, merah jingga ungu tak karuan. Antara malu, keki dan ingin menendang bokong tiga cewek bawel ini keluar dari bus.

"Undang saja ke pesta," Kyungsoo mencolek lenganku. "Barangkali dia mau datang."

Baekhyun cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Wah, bukan barangkali lagi, tapi _mau banget_. Dengan senang hati, gitu katanya tadi."

Mengabaikan komentar-komentar berisik di sekelilingku, aku mencoba saran Kyungsoo. Undang Kris ke pesta. Kris dan pesta ulang tahun. Dua perpaduan indah yang sukses membuat perutku mulas. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 **Coba tebak! B-)**

Balasannya tiba beberapa detik kemudian.

 **Apa?**

Kalau saja aku sedang tidak berbunga-bunga, pasti sms super irit itu kuprotes.

 **Sabtu depan aku ulang tahun. Datang ya :)**

Kupandangi ponsel itu, jantungku berdebar paranoid. Apakah dia akan menolakku? Apakah dia bersedia datang? Saking cemasnya memikirkan jawaban Kris, tanpa sadar aku komat-kamit dalam hati. _Datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak, dia datang atau tidak?_

 **Dimana tempatnya?**

Ck. Harus ya dia berbelit-belit begini? Tidak bisa langsung jawab 'iya' saja. Dia tidak akan mati muda kalau datang ke pesta ulang tahun seorang cewek.

 **Rumahku. Gimana? :-o**

Jawabannya datang dua puluh menit kemudian, rekor balasan terlama, aku sudah nyaris ketiduran barulah dia menjawab:

 **Aku mungkin datang terlambat, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan.**

Urusan? Urusan apa? Aku ingin sekali bertanya, tapi hubungan kami belum seakrab dan selama itu untuk masuk ke wilayah pribadi. Kalau dia menulis "urusan", itu artinya "cukup sampai disini", bukan wewenangku untuk mengorek info lebih dalam.

 **Oke. ;) xxxx**

Kukirim pesan itu sambil menyenderkan kepalaku ke kaca jendela. Yaah, setidaknya dia bersedia datang. Selama dua puluh detik aku tenang, menikmati deretan pertokoan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, mengabaikan suara tawa cekikikan di belakangku, bertanya-tanya kapan Seoul punya mall baru lagi. Ketika suara jam beker berdering di kepalaku, aku tersentak kaget, baru sadar ada yang tidak beres dari sms tadi.

Tunggu. Aku menempatkan "xxxx" yang berarti "cup cup cup cup" setelah ikon kedip mata. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukannya! Seorang cewek tidak sepantasnya kirim ikon-ikon frontal begitu ke teman cowok yang belum terlalu dekat. Bagaimana kalau Kris mengira aku ganjen?

Sialan. Aku membuka pesan yang baru kukirim lalu membacanya. Meringis sendiri melihat simbol "xxxx" yang kutulis. Aku begitu terbiasa menggunakan itu jadi otomatis terketik. Apa sebaiknya kuklarifikasi kalau yang tadi tidak sengaja?

 _Hai, Kris. Cuma mau bilang, simbol cium tadi jangan dimasukkan ke hati…_

Tidak. Ketahuan bodohnya kalau kirim sms klarifikasi. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Toh, dia tidak bakalan tahu "xxxx" itu apa—

Oh, Tuhan. Sudah ada jawaban dari Kris. Dia membalasnya! Cepat sekali. Kira-kira apa balasan yang dia tulis. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar aku membukanya dan memelototi pesan itu.

 **Sampai ketemu :) xx**

Dua "cium" dan smiley face…

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Tidak disangka-sangka! Smiley face! Kris si manusia batu mengetik smiley face dan simbol cium untukku! Tawaku meledak seketika. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok, hampir separuh penumpang menoleh kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang posisi duduknya paling dekat, lalu mengintip ke ponselku. Buru-buru kututup pakai tangan sebelum dia berhasil membaca satu huruf pun.

"Tidak apa-apa." balasku kembali tenggelam dalam dunia pesan singkat.

"Pajak jadian jangan lupa ya!" seru Minseok, aku mengabaikannya, berlagak tuli.

 **Kemana perginya Kris Wu yang dulu menghina sms icon itu norak?**

Sedetik kemudian jawabannya datang.

 **:) :)**

Dia mengirim smiley face lagi! Aku menunduk menatap ponselku lebih dalam saat pesan lanjutannya masuk.

 **Entah. Kau menyembuhkanku.**

Seulas senyum merekah tanpa kusadari, jantungku berdebar kuat lagi. Tanganku menggenggam ponsel begitu erat sampai-sampai rasanya nyaris kram. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Seolah-olah ponsel ini benda terakhir yang membuatku terhubung dengan Kris. Aku merasa seperti sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Menuruti dorongan hati aku mengetik:

 **Aku senang jadi partner kelompokmu :)**

Dahiku mengernyit bingung waktu dia membalas:

 **Aku lebih senang jadi sesuatu yang lain :)**

 _Sesuatu yang lain?_ Aku mengetik:

 **Maksudmu?**

Tapi dia tidak membalasnya lagi, bahkan sampai aku tiba di rumah setengah jam kemudian. Aku menunggu penuh harap sampai tengah malam dan sms balasannya tidak pernah datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu garis merah. Negatif. Ada kelegaan luar biasa yang berputar-putar di udara. Menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol juga merasakan kehangatan, lengan Kris merangkul tubuhnya erat. Ada satu detik yang rapuh dan tak tertahankan ketika dia menunggu namja dihadapannya memecah keheningan. Mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Namun Kris tidak berkata apa-apa. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi deru napasnya, menyapu lembut puncak kepala Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuh sang gadis dengan erat, dan yang Chanyeol lakukan sebagai balasan adalah memejamkan mata dan bersandar di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku waktu itu?" akhirnya Chanyeol yang duluan bersuara.

Kris menjauhkan wajah agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Yang mana?"

"Yang kau bilang ingin jadi sesuatu yang lain, kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku. Aku masih belum paham apa maksudmu."

Alis Kris berkerut, ekspresinya kaget. "Sampai sekarang kau belum paham?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum."

"Tidak sama sekali?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya kau ingin jadi apa?" tanyanya lugu.

Kris hanya tersenyum samar, bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk dijawab sekarang. Tidak dalam suasana rumah berantakan dan sang pemilik rumahnya sendiri juga sama-sama 'berantakan'.

"Aku ingin jadi presiden di Cina suatu hari nanti. Kau setuju kan?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kris, aku serius."

"Aku _memang_ serius," jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan mencalonkan diri, mungkin dua puluh tahun dari sekarang. Makanya kau harus mencoblos diatas namaku. Wu Yifan. Bukan pejabat korup yang masa lalunya adalah penindas kejam, perayu kelas kacang dan tukang memanfaatkan kelemahan wanita. Kau tahu siapa maksudku." tambahnya sebelum Chanyeol bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku tahu siapa maksudmu."

Jeda sesaat.

"Hei…" gumam Chanyeol. "Aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Entahlah, ada yang salah. Aku merasa… ini salah. Kita tidak seharusnya setenang ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar seperti tadi? Kenapa kau tidak marah atau… membanting sesuatu?"

Kris tampak heran. "Memangnya kau berharap aku akan melakukan apa? Membakar rumahmu?"

Tentu saja. Ini Kris Wu. Orang yang masih bisa bersikap kalem walaupun orang lain menari-nari di depannya untuk menghina dia.

"Aku lebih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi padamu. Semalam sudah cukup. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan berani mendekatimu lagi."

Chanyeol kembali berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat hanya gambar kabur Kris yang menghajar cowok tan itu tepat di rahang. "Apa dia… babak belur?"

Kris tertawa renyah. "Bukan babak belur lagi, seseorang mengabariku dia sedang mendekam di kamar Rumah Sakit sekarang. Seharusnya kau lihat yang semalam, ambulans datang, semuanya heboh bersorak dan memberi tepuk tangan untukku. Pokoknya seru sekali."

Ambulans? Chanyeol terkikik geli membayangkan Kai digotong tandu dengan tampang hancur lebur. Ternyata ikan lele ini bisa sangar juga. "Wah, aku menyesal ketiduran. Jadi tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat paling krusial."

"Aku yakin ada yang merekam itu, pasti videonya sudah beredar luas. Jadi bisa kau tonton ulang bersama teman-temanmu." ucap Kris tetap dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama. "Bahkan, kalian bisa menikmatinya sambil makan popcorn atau pepsi." ucapnya sengaja bercanda, tapi Chanyeol terlalu cemas untuk ikut tertawa.

"Itu bahaya sekali, Kris. Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah." tukas Chanyeol khawatir. "Kai itu anak ketua dewan komite, dia pasti melapor ke orangtuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia pantas mendapat ganjaran." diusapnya kepala Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku memang mau pindah."

Apa? _Apa?!_

"Ingat waktu kubilang akan datang terlambat karena ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan? Sebelumnya aku sedang sibuk mengepak barang dan membantu kakek-nenekku beres-beres di rumah, ada banyak tukang angkut barang berkeliaran, aku harus mengawasi mereka juga, makanya aku tidak sempat membalas smsmu karena setelah selesai langsung cepat-cepat kesini."

Kris mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol segera berhenti mendengarkan. Benaknya bekerja keras. Pikirannya berputar tak tentu arah. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya berdenyut kecewa. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal. Dia baru saja berhasil mempengaruhi seorang Kris untuk mengirim ikon smiley. Semuanya hampir berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Lalu tiba-tiba cowok ini dengan enteng berkata dia mau pindah?

 _Tidak. Dia tidak boleh pindah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Grandpa pindah tugas ke Amerika dan urusan perceraian kedua orangtuaku sudah beres, aku tidak perlu membuat pilihan diantara mereka, aku bisa tetap tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku, mereka selalu menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka…"

Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membujuknya agar tetap disini. Bukankah terlalu egois kalau aku melarangnya? Itu urusan keluarga mereka, aku tidak berhak melarang kan? Aku tidak berhak ikut campur kan? Apa aku punya hak melarang seseorang pindah? Itu kedengarannya egois sekali.

Dia menatap mataku dengan binar hangat yang tidak membuatku tenang, malah gumpalan duri di dadaku semakin terasa tidak nyaman. "Kita masih bisa saling bertukar pesan. Aku akan sering-sering kirim e-mail dan menelponmu juga."

Aku tidak butuh e-mail sialan! Tidakkah dia tahu itu?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol."

Apa itu? Ungkapan perpisahan? Dia tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar akan pergi. Dia akan terbang kembali dalam kehidupannya. Dan aku ditinggal sendiri dalam kehidupanku. Beberapa kali aku membuka mulut, ingin memanggil namanya, mengatakan seribu satu alasan agar dia tetap disini, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu," balasku setelah berperang dengan diri sendiri. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku mulai terasa panas. Aku berusaha tidak berkedip agar jangan sampai ada yang tumpah.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. Nyaris saja aku nekat mencium bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan," kataku berusaha tersenyum.

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Kuambil beberapa karet gelang dari laci teratas, ini bisa jadi satu-satunya benda yang membuat dia terbayang kebersamaan kami. Kebersamaan kami yang singkat.

Tanpa memperdulikan raut kebingungan cowok itu, kusatukan karet-karetnya hingga membentuk jalinan yang menyerupai gelang, setelah jadi, kumasukkan di pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Kenapa kau membuat ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, berlagak tegar. "Kenang-kenangan. Aku diajari Baekhyun."

Kris mengamati gelang karet itu lebih seksama. "Bagus. Kreatif. Aku suka. Trims." lalu dia menatapku, seolah ingin aku menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Itu… kesan pertamaku saat melihatmu, aku selalu merasa kau seperti karet."

Kris kelihatan agak kaget dituduh seperti karet, tapi dia tidak berusaha menginterupsi, hanya duduk diam dengan tenang, menungguku selesai menjelaskan maknanya.

"Karet yang terus ditarik meregang oleh tangan-tangan jahil, setiap hari mereka menarikmu, ingin melihat sampai dimana batas kemampuanmu, tapi mereka tidak sadar kalau karet juga bisa melecut balik dan menggores kulit. Karet bisa jadi kuat dan kebal. Bukan hanya benda rapuh yang cepat putus." aku menunduk salah tingkah.

Seulas senyum kecil melintas di wajahnya, akhirnya dia mengerti. "Jadi?"

Aku ikut tersenyum. "Kurasa kau berhasil menggores kulit Kai."

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagus sekali. Dia sukses merusak moodku. Disaat aku ingin serius dia malah menganggap ini lelucon.

"Ooh." Kris berdehem, berjuang menahan tawa melihat muka cemberutku. "Begitu ya? Di matamu aku ini mirip karet?"

Aku memutar mata sebal. "Maumu apa? Ikan louhan?"

"Ikan louhan terlalu manis. Aku lebih suka jadi lele."

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan tawa keras. "Dasar orang aneh!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Aku terpana mendengar pertanyaannya, aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku, meski tak ayal jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku benci terjebak dalam suasana begini. Karena aku tidak yakin harus menjawab apa atau bersikap bagaimana. Dia mau pindah, tapi malah membuatku terperangkap dalam perasaan canggung sialan.

Aku merasa pecah berkeping-keping, seperti bola kaca yang berisi butiran salju buatan. Aku sudah cukup senang jadi miniatur desa kecil yang biasa-biasa saja dan membosankan. Kemudian seseorang bernama Kris Wu datang dan mengguncang bola kaca beserta seluruh isinya, butiran-butiran salju beterbangan kemana-mana, membuatnya lebih hidup, lebih bervariasi.

Lalu sekarang dia akan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan pecahan-pecahan itu di lantai, tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mendadak aku diserang perasaan marah. "Idiot."

Dia menatapku kaget. "Apa?"

"Kau idiot!" pekikku. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja oke?" kudorong dia sampai pelukan kami terlepas. "Bagaimana mungkin kau sesantai ini bilang selamat tinggal, Kris?" suaraku meninggi. "Aku tadi cuma pura-pura tenang, dasar manusia batu! Ternyata kau tidak peka juga, malah asik bicara soal kakek nenekmu…" Napasku memburu karena emosi. "Dan kalau boleh aku berharap, semoga perjalananmu terhenti di bandara! Semoga pesawatnya jatuh dan maskapai penerbangannya bangkrut! Supaya kau tidak bisa kemana-mana!" Dengan sengit aku buang muka.

"Chan, dengar dulu…"

Dengan lebih sengit, aku putar badan sampai menghadap ke dinding. Biar tahu rasa.

"Hei," dia menepuk pundakku pelan. "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau—"

"Pergi sana!" bentakku pada dinding kamar.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau yang tadi bercanda."

Guyuran air dingin jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku, rasanya lega luar biasa.

"Hah?" ragu-ragu aku berbalik.

Wajahnya mengernyit menjadi senyum geli. "Aku bercanda, oke? Aku tidak akan pindah kemana-mana."

"Dengar, kalau ini salah satu taktikmu untuk membuatku merasa terhibur, selamat, kau tidak berhasil!" Aku bohong. Dia _sangat_ berhasil. Terbukti waktu Kris menjulurkan tangan untuk memelukku dari belakang, aku malah diam dan pasrah. Dia menarikku lebih dekat, aku juga masih diam dan pasrah.

"Ini berarti aku sudah dimaafkan." dia menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Aku memutar mata, gengsi mengaku terang-terangan. "Harusnya kau tidak menipuku segala."

"Ya deh… maaf. Habis muka sedihmu lucu sekali, aku jadi tahan untuk membuatnya semakin parah."

Kucubit lengannya kuat-kuat sampai dia berteriak keras.

"Artinya kakek nenekmu tidak jadi pindah?" tanyaku santai, mengabaikan seruan protesnya.

"Tidak, tetanggaku yang pindah, dan aku membantu mereka. Bukan kakek nenekku." jawab Kris sambil meringis dan mengusap-usap bekas cubitan di lengannya. Kapok.

Selama sesaat, kami menikmati suara-suara dengung lemari es, detik jam dinding, dan derik-derik kayu memuai di atap.

Mataku beralih ke test pack yang masih tergeletak di dekat kaki, mengamati satu garis merah dan satu garis putih yang tertera disana. Kembali dirambati perasaan ganjil yang aneh. Pikiranku masih kacau balau. Masih ada yang tidak beres entah dimana. Bisa dibilang, aku tidak lega-lega amat. Apalagi seorang cowok paling brengsek di sekolah baru saja melakukan 'itu' padaku, masa depanku nyaris terancam, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi reaksi orang-orang besok. Pasti beritanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut.

"Jangan terlalu dibawa stress." tukasnya seperti bisa membaca pikiran, lalu dia mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Berani bertaruh ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu."

"Mudah saja kau bilang begitu," jawabku agak ketus. "Bukan kau yang harus mengalami semua ini."

"Ya, memang bukan aku. Tapi aku bisa datang ke rumah sakit untuk mencabut infus dari hidungnya kalau kau masih kesal."

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa. Merasa terharu bercampur geli melihat dia begitu posesif.

Kris menatap mataku. Ada sesuatu di dalam pandangannya yang membuat tenggorokanku sesak, aku berusaha membalas tatapannya, merasakan darah merayap ke pipiku. Dengan canggung aku memalingkan wajah.

Ketika tangannya turun ke pinggangku, aku tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kris memutar tubuhku untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menyentuh bibirku, melumatnya dengan lembut. Dia beringsut maju dan mendudukkanku di lututnya, sementara aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya yang kokoh. Dia begitu hangat dan solid. Lengannya memeluk pinggangku, terasa pas dan erat. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Sangat sulit berkonsentrasi ke ruangan amburadul dan barang-barang berserakan kalau ada seorang cowok yang membuatmu terbuai. Itulah yang kualami. Remah-remah kue, botol-botol minuman, pecahan balon, muntahan di wastafel, sampah kertas confetti, boneka Barbie di alat pemanggang, aku tidak perduli lagi dengan semua itu. Kris betul-betul jago… lidahnya mulai beraksi dan tangannya masuk ke…

 _Persetan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ampun. Ini memalukan sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran di tengah-tengah kesibukan kami saling melahap bibir. Saat membuka mata, aku sedang telentang di lantai dan ada suara-suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, Appa dan Eomma sudah pulang. Mereka memanggilku, suaranya terdengar sangat marah. Gawat. Kris?!

Aku tersentak bangun dari lantai, celingukan kaget, sosok jangkung itu sudah menghilang. Aku ditinggal sendiri bersama test pack dan sobekan kertas.

Kusambar kertas itu untuk melihat isinya lebih jelas. Pipiku kembali merona setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang dia tulis.

 **Sampai jumpa hari senin ;) xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **A/N: Nih audri, ff lo nih gue buatin, seneng kan lo? :p. sori gak bisa lebih panjang dari ini -_- soalnya masih banyak yang harus dikerjain. Dan ini juga buat seluruh krisyeol shipper. Sori kalau gak begitu bagus dan gak sesuai harapan heheh. Karena faktor diburu-buruin. (-_-)v. Yaa setidaknya koleksi ff krisyeol nambah di ffn.**

 **Terus di scene akhir dari pengalaman waktu ada seseorang yang bilang ke saya katanya mau pindah, dan begitu lihat reaksi saya marah banget, dia langsung bilang "bercanda". Trus ini juga dari kebiasaan saya yang suka ngasih ikon di tiap pesan yang saya tulis. -_- mungkin buat sebagian org itu alay, tapi buat saya rasanya kurang sreg kalo gak pake. Dan anehnya kebiasaan pake icon ini pelan-pelan bkin orang-orang/para mantan mulai ketularan xD**

 **Udah gitu aja, saya gak mau ngebacot terlalu panjang. Heheh. Bukan berarti ff lain saya biarin, bakal saya lanjut kok :D. kalo mood dan ide udah dapet. Pengen bkin lumin yang sekali habis tapi ide belum dapet, mumet saya. Secepatnya diusahain kalo udh ada ide cerita nyangkut di otak :D.**

 **Mind to review ? klik fav or fol? Monggohhh :D**


End file.
